


Integration

by TurboFerret



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboFerret/pseuds/TurboFerret
Summary: Blurr puts a lot of effort into Decepticoning right.





	Integration

It had started with Starscream, it Always started with Starscream so Shockwave was surprised and slightly disappointed in himself for not making the connection earlier. The mech had a lot to respond for already but he just Had to hand the newly-converted Blurr guidelines on Decepticon courtship. A severely outdated copy, probably the very first one there ever had been. 

Shockwave could appreciate the trouble the seeker had gone through to even locate the tome but wished in all earnesty he hadn’t bothered. 

-”You know this is not necessary right?”

The little blue bot grunted something from under him and Shockwave felt his frame sway a little. Five pairs of digits digging a bit more securely into his flank and back.

It had started innocently, really; new converts tended to behave oddly and played up their roughness in hopes to appear more Decepticon-like, thinking it might help them fit in better. Hence he had dismissed Blurr’s initial quirks after joining as such. That small offering of a severed enemy’s hand was adorable, considering it was almost the size of the little speedster. But Blurr was not a people pleaser and back then that should have set off alarm bells in Shockwave’s helm, it hadn’t and that is why he found himself in position he was in.

-”We are getting nowhere like this, you will not be considered less of my consort if you stop now.”

Incidentally Blurr also was incredibly stubborn when it suited him. Shockwave lifted his ped a fraction higher to avoid it scraping the floor and adding unnecessary difficulty to his poor suitor.

-”..Hush..” 

A strained groan, Shockwave canted his antenna in direction where Blurr’s helm was, hopefully. If this entire farce had been played out with someone who matched Shockwave in frame size it would have even had some semblance of courtship, this, however was merely painful and unnecessary.

Somewhere underneath Blurr chanced a couple more steps and trembled in exertion, making Shockwave sway uneasily in his grasp.

-”That is enough.”

A feeble ‘No’ wafted somewhere from under Shockwave’s aft but he had indulged Blurr long enough. The large mech simply used floor as leverage and pushed himself upwards from Blurr’s unsteady grasp.

-"I was almost done!"

Shockwave paid Blurr no heed as his external sensors notified him of a presence of fresh energon in the area and his senses focused on the floor, where droplets of fresh substance formed a steady trail leading in direction they had come from.

He was not hurt, his internal diagnostics told him as much but Blurr had hunched over, bracing his hands on his knees and venting in attempts to cool his frame.

Shockwave knelt before his little suitor and slipped one claw under his chin, so that was the source then.

-”You’re bleeding.”

Blurr reset his pretty blue optics, uttering a sound of surprise. He touched the wet patch under his olfactory sensor and his hand came back stained with energon.

-”You’ve over-exerted yourself and one of your energon lines started leaking. Now can you please stop this nonsense before you get yourself killed?”

Blurr did not seem ready to commit. He looked to the side with an unhappy expression. 

-”How am I to prove that I am a worthy or being your consort.”

-”Look at me, Blurr.” 

Blurr did, letting his optics roam over the powerful frame of the mech he had chosen to be with. The sharp claws, the resilient, flexible treads… Blurr felt himself flush at the thought of how nimble those appendages could be and how snugly they could fit around him...

-”Do you think I would permit anyone to court me if I did not agree to it?”

Blinking sheepishly Blurr stared at Shockwave in realization. The passage in the pad he read on Decepticon Societal interactions was not about him proving that he could handle his chosen one, it was about whether or not he could protect his consort and Shockwave was more than capable of looking out for both of them if need arose.

-”I… I had not seen it that way.”

-”What else did you read in that pad?”

-”Well,” Blurr kicked at the floor distractedly and then gasped, putting his hands over his intake. -” P-perhaps you would not want to enter our recharge quarters just yet.”

Shockwave reset his optic and tried remembering what it was that Blurr could have done to their place.

-”You didn’t happen to paint….” It clicked, Shockwave suddenly set off in the direction of their quarters and Blurr dashed after him in alarm.

-”Oh no, Shockwave Wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough fluff with these both that is consensual so here we go.


End file.
